


It’s Christmas! Let’s be glad!

by ReadyForTeddy



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Ness is technically Lucas’s ghost of Christmas future, Oneshot, Snow, mince pies, no ships, omg I missed the chance to do a Santa ‘claus’ joke, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyForTeddy/pseuds/ReadyForTeddy
Summary: It’s Christmas in Tazmily, and it’s time for the great Christmas Tree to be put up in the town square. However, Lucas has a mysterious visitor, with an ominous message.One-shot.Sort of Canon compliant, set mostly pre Mother 3. Enjoy!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Earthbound





	It’s Christmas! Let’s be glad!

**_It's Christmas, let's be glad!_ **

_Even if your life's been bad,_

_There are presents to be had._

_Take a walk out in the snow,_

_And hear Santa's "Ho ho ho!"_

_He's got a million miles to go._

_Sing a carol to your mother,_

_Sing a carol for your brother,_

' _Cause they know if you've been bad or good._

_Since the year is almost out,_

_Lift your hands and give a shout,_

_There's a lot to shout about today!_

_So since it's Christmas, let's be glad,_

_Even if the year's been bad,_

_There are presents to be had._

_Light the woodstove with your dad,_

_You don't have to be so sad,_

' _Cause it's Christmas in Tazmily,_

_Yes, it's Christmas in Tazmily!_

_..._

"Come on!" Claus screams for joy, as he rushes down the snowy hill, his blonde-haired, red-faced brother in tow. "They're putting the tree up _now,_ we don't wanna miss it!"

"I'm - I'm coming!" Lucas exclaims, pulling his mittens tight over his hands. The snow is really starting to get deep now, and Lucas is starting to think it's quite insane how much of this thick, white mass has tumbled down from the sky over the past few days. He secretly hopes they'll get snowed in, so school will be cancelled, and then they could light the fireplace, sit round the tree, and play a load of board games. Now that, for introverted Lucas, that would be the best Christmas ever.

But for now, Christmas in Tazmily! All the houses have their pretty lights up, the town hall has those signature red and green dangling lights that Hinawa really likes, and even the Yado Inn has a beautiful set of snowflake shaped lights, draped over the entrance. But the centrepiece of it all is yet to rise - the Great Christmas Tree, felled by lumberjack Lighter with the help of his son, Fuel.

"There it is!" Claus cries out, rushing forwards towards the Tree, Lucas panting and puffing behind.

"Wait - for - me!"

Pusher, the villager mayor, stands on a makeshift stage, megaphone in hand. It is, of course, time for the Annual Christmas Tree ceremony, where the tree is ascended, and the lights wrapped around. Then all the children will rush out, and put on their decorations, and there will be singing and dancing, and all sorts of festivities.

Load of nonsense, Pusher secretly figures, but at least it brings in tourism.

The smell of freshly baked mince pies waft towards Claus as he rushes towards the evergreen centrepiece, the ropes all tied around its trunk, ready to lift it up. He gives Flint a quick wave, before turning back to see Lucas hurrying behind him, on his way. Good! They really don't want to miss this!

"Good tree this year!" Fuel chirps. Claus turns in surprise. The lumberjack's son hardly ever talks to him.

"It's great!" Claus agrees excitedly. "Have you got your decorations ready?"

"Dad has them," Fuel beams. "I can't believe there's so much snow! Is Lucas here yet?"

"Yeah, he's just-" Claus turns to where Lucas was just moments ago, but for some reason, it's now completely empty. "Huh?"

"Hey!" Lucas exclaims suddenly from behind him, and Claus jumps.

"Don't doooo that!"

"Ha!" Lucas laughs, and so does Fuel, as Claus pouts.

"Well, whatever! I'm gonna get a mince pie. Want one?"

Lucas nods emphatically. "Yes, please!"

"I'll come too," Fuel decides. "How much are they?"

"It's Christmas!" Claus reminds him. "They're free!"

The pair rush off towards Caroline's stall, leaving Lucas alone, to admire the great, green fir, laying on its side. It's almost sentient, he feels. Like the living, beating heart of the village at Christmas. Even though it's a different tree every year, even though each year, a different guardian stands to protect them, perhaps they all share something. Perhaps they're linked, somehow.

A rushing noise sounds from the Sunshine Forest - Lucas turns his head in curiosity, but nobody else seems to hear. But suddenly the choir starts up, singing, and Lucas's attention is instantly drawn to the music.

_O come, O come Emmanuel… and ransom captive Israel…_

He's always loved music. It's powerful, he thinks. It brings people together, it unites them. Nobody can hate music. He smiles, as he listens to the choir, spotting his mother amidst it. He waves, but she doesn't see him, too focused on the words she sings.

He happily drinks in the scene.

"Hey," whispers a voice from his side, and Lucas turns, shaken out of his reverie.

There, near the Forest, standing by himself, is an unusual looking, dark-haired boy. He seems to wear a yellow and blue striped T-shirt, blue denim jorts, and most noticeably, a red and blue cap, tipped to the side of his head. He stands almost hesitantly, like he knows he's not supposed to be there. There's the ghost of a smile on his face, but otherwise, he looks… worried? Bittersweet? It's hard to tell.

"H-Hey?" Lucas replies, when the stranger's stare doesn't leave his face.

"Hey," the boy repeats, quietly coming forwards. Lucas notices he's a little taller than himself - he walks gently, though. Kindly. Lucas feels the strong impression of _good_ radiating from him.

"I haven't seen you before…" Lucas states truthfully, a touch of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm just visiting," the boy explains.

"Where from?"

"A city called Onett. It's quite far away."

Lucas frowns. "Really? There's no city called Onett in the Nowhere Islands…"

"... _Really_ far away."

Lucas thinks. "Oh… Well, have you got an ornament? To hang on the tree?"

The boy nods, bringing out of his pocket a miniature wooden baseball bat, around which is tied a gold ribbon. "Of course I do."

There's a momentary pause, before Lucas finally asks, "What's your name, then?"

"Ness." The boy, Ness, hesitantly extends his hand, and Lucas shakes it.

"Have you got any friends that live here?" Lucas asks.

Ness shakes his head. "No… not really… I just came because, well, it's a lovely place, really. Not exactly warm, though."

"Don't you have a coat?"

"Ah… no. I wasn't expecting it to be this chilly."

"You'll catch a cold!" Lucas exclaims scoldingly, not unlike his mother.

Ness waves a hand, dismissively. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I just wish I could say the same about… everything else."

Lucas freezes in place. "H-Huh? What do you mean - _everything else?"_

"Dark days are coming," Ness says, gravely. "Dark, dark days. Even now, powers, forces are rising, coming from the slimy pit to drag everything away."

Lucas stares at Ness, horrified.

"Sorry," Ness tries for a smile. "That was a bit bleak. How's your brother?"

"My - my brother? How did you know I-"

"Uh, nevermind that."

Lucas looks over to the mince pie stall, where Claus and Fuel are waiting in line. "He's, he's alright…"

"Good… that's good. Hey, have you got your ornament with you?"

Lucas pulls out the little wooden snake out of his pocket. It took so long to make it, in woodworking class at school - so he figures there's no better a place for it than on the big Christmas tree.

"Impressive," Ness nods his approval. "Oh - look - I think they're starting!"

Lucas turns, his worry instantly vanishing. "Oh!"

He, forgetting Ness, hurries over to the path, beyond which the Pullers are preparing themselves, to lift the evergreen tree up. Pusher stands on the stage, megaphone in hand, and Lucas prepares himself in excitement.

Claus dashes over, tossing Lucas a hot mince pie. "It's starting! It's starting! It's starting!"

Pusher clears his throat. "Three… Two… One… _HEAVE!"_

Enthusiastic cries break out as the strongest members of the village tug on the great ropes - and slowly, the tree rises from the floor, in all its glory, branches everywhere. Lucas watches in awe, as the villagers make one final tug, and the tree stands mightily in the middle of the town square, to the delight of everyone watching.

The audience holler and clap joyfully as red and yellow flashing lights switch on, blinking happily under the moonlight. Claus takes a big bite into his mince pie, and then there's another cheer as all the children, Lucas and Ness included, rush forwards to the tree's big, leafy boughs, throwing on their ornaments - great twisting ropes of tinsel, baubles, ribbons, bells, the lot.

"Where are you going to put your ornament?" Lucas happily asks Ness, who shrugs.

"Who are you talking to?" Claus exclaims, as he throws a handful of glitter at the tree. "Not got another imaginary friend, have you? Ha!"

"Hey!" Lucas pouts. "I was just talking to Ness, here!"

Claus blinks. "Who?"

"Oh - he can't see me," Ness explains, quietly. "Or hear me."

Lucas's eyebrows furrow at the confusing revelation. "Wh- What? How can that be possible?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I guessed, I guessed that might be the case, but…"

"Well - that's weird, but anyway!" Lucas exclaims, selecting a branch. "I'm putting my snake here, where everyone can see it!"

"Good choice," Ness muses, and in a quick movement, he lays his miniature baseball bat beside it.

Lucas stands back, chomping on his mince pie, as he observes the huge tree, now alight with colour, and sparkles. Now, it looks as if it has truly been born. And really, when he thinks about it, he struggles to name anything more beautiful than Tazmily Christmas.

Claus beams. "It looks awesome! Hey, this year is going to be the best year _ever!_ Oh look - there's mother!"

Like an excited chipmunk, the redhead rushes away again, leaving Lucas, standing besides the mysterious Ness.

"This place is just as beautiful as I thought," Ness says, approvingly.

Lucas turns. "Is darkness _really_ coming?" He asks out of the blue. "Is everything _really_ going to get so much worse?"

Ness stands, looking at the tree in front of him. His eyes are so heavy, Lucas notices. Those eyes, though young, have seen a lot.

"So much worse," Ness replies, heavily. "Though, it gets better, after that. But never perfect; never right again. Some things just can't be fixed."

Lucas looks down at the ground. He can hardly think to a day where the snow will be gone, let alone whatever Ness is talking about. "What happens?"

"...I probably can't say. I think, I think you have to find out for yourself."

"Oh…"

"But you'll make it through, yeah? You'll sometimes feel as if everything is lost, that you have to give up. But you'll make it through, I promise."

Ness seems so insistent, that Lucas has no choice but to nod. "Y-Yeah. Okay."

There's a slight pause, before Ness allows himself a mournful smile. "You always have been so brave, Lucas. Braver than you know. Look at you - I've just told you that disaster is coming, and you've barely flinched."

Lucas shrugs. "Well… when everything is so nice right now, why think about all that bad stuff? It's Christmas! Let's be glad! There's snow, mince pies, and presents to be had." He grins, childishly. "So why be worried? That's what mother says."

Ness's expression hardly shifts. "Do you know why people get together at Christmas? Why they celebrate? Because everytime might be the last. Every Christmas might be the last Christmas."

A rushing noise sounds in the Forest again, and Lucas looks over to it quickly. "What _is_ that?"

Ness looks down at his shoes, and the snow, settling up around them. "...I have to go, now. But, enjoy last Christmas, Lucas."

"I hate that song!"

Ness chuckles. "So do I. It really is awful, isn't it?"

But his merry expression lasts only seconds. Lucas tilts his head to the side. "Will I ever see you again?"

Ness turns, to face the Sunshine Forest, where a strange light appears to be glowing. "Ah, eventually. But you've got a long, long journey to travel first. Until then, Lucas."

Lucas hesitates a moment, before he nods, at the mysterious boy. "Until then."

Ness inclines his head, and he begins to walk, a heavy walk, and Lucas can't help but watch him, as he goes. He's never seen anyone like him before. Where is Onett? Where is he really from? And all that - about darkness…?

Lucas shakes his head, as Claus barrels into him again. "Hey! What are you doing over here?"

Lucas looks over to his twin brother, all messy from the snow, carrying even more mince pies. Claus, who wears his big heart on his sleeve, simply loving life. "Not much. What about you?"

Claus beams. "There's a Christmas sing-along starting - come on, you've got to join!"

"...Which song?"

"Last Christmas, you know, that Wham! song!"

Lucas groans. "No thank you!"

"Ah, fine! Stay here then, you spoilsport!"

Lucas can't help but roll his eyes, as Claus rushes back into the crowds, and the opening notes of that accursed song begin.

He looks again into the Forest, noticing the set of footprints on the ground, leading into the thick mass of trees.

On a whim, he decides to follow them. Perhaps to see, at least, from which direction this Ness boy came. But as Lucas turns the corner of the path, they just… stop, completely. One moment they're there, and the next, they are not.

How unusual.

Well, nevermind. It'll come when it comes. Shrugging, Lucas turns around, and his mind set back on mince pies and gingerbread, he rushes towards the village.

…

Ness tumbles through the purple spiral, landing in a heap on the rug in his dormitory. He quickly picks himself up, dusts himself off, and smiles, looking at the Christmas decorations around the room. They did a great job this year, much better than everyone else. They'll be sure to win the _Smash Mansion: Most Christmassy Dorm_ award this time around! And the prize? A month's supply of mince pies!

An older looking Lucas bursts through the dorm door. "Hey, Ness! Toon Link was just saying that the Christmas tree is being put up in the lounge, and-" he falters, as he notices Ness's all too familiar outfit, and the purple spiral dissipating behind him.

Ness steps forwards with a light smile, dusting the snow off of his head. "Hey."

Lucas rushes forwards to examine him. Sure enough, it's that same yellow and blue shirt. Those same denim jorts. The same black shoes.

Those ones he remembers all too clearly from those four years ago.

He looks up, amazed, at his best friend's face. "Tonight? It happened _tonight?"_

Ness nods, solemnly. "Yeah."

"So _that's_ where you went!"

Ness grins. "You were a cute kid, Lucas. And Tazmily was pretty beautiful too - you were right."

"Yeah…" Lucas's expression grows distant. "All gone now, of course."

Ness lays a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's not worry about that. Come on. Let's celebrate."

Lucas smiles, softly. "Yeah. Let's celebrate. Because every Christmas could be the last Christmas."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Just a little Christmas gift for y'all. Count it Up chapter 44 is coming… soon! It is about halfway written, I've been busy with a ton of exams, heh. But I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> The song at the start was 'It's Christmas! Let's be glad' by Sufjan Stevens. Sufjan is a fantastic musician, and I love him.
> 
> Much better than Last Christmas, by Wham!
> 
> And mince pies too, actually. Those are gross.
> 
> Have a great Christmas, and hopefully 2021 is much better for everyone!
> 
> ~ ReadyForTeddy


End file.
